


Waiting Can Be Torture

by Miss_Lv



Series: Good Enough [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Choking, Crying, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor asphyxiation, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Dean, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Torture Me So Sweetly. </p><p>Castiel is lonesome as he waits for his demon master to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Can Be Torture

Castiel woke slowly to the sensation of his left ankle being licked. Warm breath panted over his spit cold skin and Castiel cracked an eye open to see who it was.

It turned out to only be Bones and Castiel was disappointed, he’d hoped it would be Dean teasing him. The demon did things like that regularly, actions that were more like something the hellhound would do rather then a demon would. He did it because Castiel sometimes reacted without thinking, pushing away before he checked to see who it was. Dean loved that slip up since it meant Castiel had been disobedient and thus could be punished.

Not that the punishment was anything horrid.

If Castiel was to be honest he sometimes pulled away knowing it was Dean, just for the hours afterward when Dean focused on him.

But this time it was just Bones, the room was empty of demons meaning Dean and Sam had not returned yet. Castiel pulled his leg away from Bone’s reach and tucked himself under the blanket with a grumble, he pulled his wings in close to his face so the hellhound couldn’t come and bother him.

It was over a month now, the longest that Castiel had been left alone since Dean and Sam first found him years ago. Over a month now since he’d been left alone within the heavy stone walls of their home. It was a single huge room, everything pushed against the walls so there was nowhere to hide, no nooks or crannies that would hide an assassin. Full bookshelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling, books over spilling. Dean liked to say Sam had a problem, but Castiel understood that Sam just wanted knowledge; Castiel himself loved the books just as much and was always excited when Sam found new ones. There was a kitchen counter along one long wall with high cabinets that locked tightly to keep Bones from getting into them. When Sam first brought the hellhound puppy home they all struggled with the beast eating everything. There was an underground storage that had two heavy bookshelves pushed over it to keep Bones out. It had six months worth of food in it and if they ever needed to hole up and hide for long periods it was essential it be full. Still the hellhound looked at it with speculation sometimes, Castiel could see him trying to work how to move the shelves.

Bones jumped around on the bed, pulling at the blankets and growling playfully. Castiel used to be afraid of the hellhound; it was a fearsome creature after all. Bones didn’t have fur but instead his muscle and bone were exposed in a grotesque way. His eyes were hollowed out sockets with nothing in them; because his eyes existed in another plane so he could see things most couldn’t. Which was admittedly interesting but still very disturbing to actually look at. So Castiel had been afraid of Bones for a long time. It wasn’t until the day that Bones nearly died defending Sam that Castiel could see beyond his horrid features. He realized that Bones loved Sam and Dean and had been willing to die for them. He was a loyal beast and Castiel felt a kinship with him for it. He too would give his life for the demon brothers in a breath. So when Bones was healing and need constant attention Castiel took it upon himself to give it. By the time Bones was up and on his feet again the last of the angel’s fear of him had passed. Bones had never once intentionally hurt him; Dean and Sam would never have let him. They wouldn’t have left Castiel with Bones if they didn’t trust the hellhound. 

Bones mock growled and tugged, pulling the blanket from Castiel as the angel glared. The hellhound wasn’t crowed at all, he only listened to Sam and half the time Dean. Castiel kicked the blanket and yanked it up over the hound’s head before jumping off the bed, spreading his wings and taking flight. The room had a high ceiling and there was just enough space for him to land in the rafters. There were cushions put up there so he could settle in and read without Bones bothering him. The hellhound whined as he escaped the blanket and realized Castiel was out of reach. He stood in the middle of the bed and whimpered unhappily. The massive bed made him look small; it was a size that was made to be comfortable for two demons and an angel with wings roughly the length of his body. Sometimes Bones was allowed on too if he’d done well or Sam felt affectionate.

Castiel peered down at him, watching the hound whine up at him. He felt a little bad, but he wasn’t in the mood for the hound’s rambunctious attention. They’d been stuck together for over a month without leaving the chamber. It was too dangerous for either of them since plenty of demons would love to get a hold of something dear to the Winchester brothers. So they had to stay cooped up until they returned. Castiel was starting to get antsy and Bones had been by the end of the third day. He watched the hellhound pace the floor looking up at him and he stayed perched in the rafters. The fire was going low though so he’d have to go and rewrite the ruins to keep it burning. The chamber had to stay warm, the cold was painful for demons and part of Castiel’s responsibility was keeping the ruins going so the room stayed toasty hot. It used to be too much heat for the angel but after years of it, he no longer felt overheated. Actually he felt chilled now when he left the room, nowhere felt quite as warm he found.

But nothing was as good as being tucked in the chamber with both Dean and Sam there too. Sam would be reading with Bones at his feet, Dean working on a new weapon design or better yet playing with Castiel. Those were the moments the angel lived for and he missed the brother’s dearly. It felt like a year, not just a month since he’d seen them.

Over the fireplace hung four stones, all over them lit and humming easily. Each one represented one of them, Dean, Sam, Bones, and Castiel. They were all steady in their glow so the angel knew the brothers were safe. If they were hurt the stones would dim and flicker. If the worst happened the stones would turn black. They were reassuring to see, to be able to look over at and calm his worries.

 

Still they weren’t as great a comfort as when the brothers finally did arrive home late that day. Castiel was half preoccupied with finishing the runes for the fire and distracting Bones as the hound just got in the way and mucked about. When the heavy door against the far wall clicked in the sound of the locks being released from the other side Bones bound to the door. He stopped short and paced, waiting to see if it was friend or foe on the other side. The door to the room was hidden away and could only be called by specific magic so it was very rare for someone other than the brothers to come through, but it had happened before. That was the reason Sam brought Bones home and why the hell hound stayed there with Castiel rather then going into battle with the brothers as often as he could have.

Castiel finished the runes and spread his wings out, ready to fly up to the rafters if needed. When Dean shoved the door open and trudged in Bones turned into a puppy eager for affection and Castiel smiled happily.

Dean gave Bones a pat on the head and then moved on, Sam was right behind him and he closed the door and then turned to give Bones more attention, petting the hound down.

“Hello,” Dean smirked at Castiel as he dropped the bags he was carrying and picked the angel up with one arm. Wrapping his legs around Dean’s middle Castiel reached out and hugged the demon, pressing a delighted kiss to Dean’s mouth.

“I missed you,” he offered when Dean pulled back and the demon smiled, walking them to the bed and then flopping down on it. He handled Castiel’s weight like it was nothing; demons were a great deal bigger than angels so Castiel did feel tiny when Dean held him so easily. 

“I missed you too, been too long since I had a decent fuck. The battle lasted for freaking ever and they kept moving the grounds, walked as much as we fought,” Dean grumbled. Castiel nodded attentively but sat back so he could undo the laces of Dean’s armor. It wasn’t very often the brothers were sent to battlefields, they were hunters more than warriors. But lately the fights had been escalating and calling for everyone able. It was a good thing, the angels were pushed back and almost completely eradicated from the demon’s rightful lands but the final push seemed to be the hardest.

“I wish I could have come,” Castiel admitted, taking Dean’s arm and slipping off the metal forearm cuff. There was a badly stitched cut that looked infected and the angel gave a worried sound. Before Castiel could get up from the bed Sam appeared and dropped the wood chest with all the healing supplies in it beside the angel. He ruffled Castiel’s hair in greeting and pressed a quick kiss to his brow.

“Check the one on the inside of his thigh too, they both need to be re-stitched and they’re both probably infected,” he explained as he stripped his own armor off. Castiel absently helped him with ties he couldn’t reach, keeping an eye on Dean as he got out of the rest of his own and sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but leggings. When Castiel tried to move back to him Dean shook his head.

“Sammy’s got a knife wound on his shoulder, check it out before he takes off,” he instructed and Castiel obeyed, making a curious noise at the mention of Sam leaving. Usually after a long battle they looked after their aches and pains, bathed, and ate before sleeping for a few days straight.

“They caught an archangel, Sam was the one to take him alive so he get’s the claim on it. He’s eager to go inspect his goods in the dungeons,” Dean teased and Sam scoffed but he did let Castiel check and clean the shallow stab wound. Once that was done the angel cast a blessed healing to ease the ache and ensure it healed without infection. Over the years, Castiel had learned a lot of the healing arts since the brothers tended to turn even the simplest of tasks into a brawl. 

“I just want to make sure no one kills him before I get a chance to even talk to him,” Sam replied curtly and Castiel gave a surprised blink but didn’t comment. Sam had a fondness for females over males, when he felt like it he would join Dean and Castiel in sex but more often than not he passed and he seldom ever approached Castiel for sexual needs without Dean. It made Castiel feel like he was failing sometimes, but Dean had told him it was just a preference, Sam liked females and Dean liked angel boys who whimpered prettily he had teased. It was for the best anyway since Sam also liked bleeding his sex partners. Castiel tried to be what they wanted from him, but he would always be thankful that Dean didn’t have such interests during sex. He saved the violence for the torture racks. Still, a male archangel was still an archangel so maybe Sam had claimed it for something beyond a consort.

“What does he look like?”

“He changes, jumps from one form to another. It’s the reason no one’s caught him before I think. It was by chance we caught him ourselves.”

“Only the archangel Gabriel is known for that. Michael and Raphael both have set looks. Gabriel is known for being very clever and for his trickery.” Castiel offered and Sam nodded.

“Luci’s happier then a hellhound with a fresh bone because he caught Michael, probably locked up in his chambers fucking his big brother’s brains out as we speak,” Dean chimed in.

“Only Raphael then, and he’s all the way back in Seraphim country,” Castiel realized and looked over to Dean to see him wink back.

“Pretty much, the wars are done for now. The angels backed off the demon’s land and Lucifer got what he wanted so he won’t be pressing up to try and attack them in their country.”

Lucifer was the leader of the demons because he was the strongest and no one had managed to usurp him since he came to power, that was the demon’s way. They respected power, strength, and cunning, so the longer other’s failed to kill Lucifer the more approval he gained from the demon population.

From what Castiel understood the once archangel had become obsessed with his older brother Michael and when Michael spurned him Lucifer had willing embraced dark magic. It changed his soul and he became the first and only known archdemon. The two countries fought off and on long before that but after Lucifer came to power the fighting became more intense. The angels took a large part of the demon’s land while chasing after Lucifer and for the last few hundred years the demons had been fighting to get it back. It was no small thing that they had succeeded in this battle and what more, caught two archangels. 

“What will happen now?” Castiel asked curiously as Sam stepped away from him and went to get some clean clothing. The angel turned back to Dean and sat on the bed before he took the demon’s arm in his lap. He carefully began cleaning away the puss and cutting the stitches. It looked to be with some sort of wire rather than anything proper.

“Rest for now. Sam gets to decide if what happens to the archangel he caught, but we can probably ransom him for a boatload of gold,” Dean mused, not even flinching as Castiel pulled each stitch, the skin around them infected enough that it was tearing away with the stitch. It made the angel wince, but Dean seemed unaffected by it, he wasn’t even tensing up.

“Eventually,” Sam agreed with Dean from across the room. “For now though I want to learn from him, the archangels hold a wealth of information that isn’t written in books.”

“Gold Sammy, boatloads of it,” Dean shot back and Castiel fought a fond smile, happy to hear voices after so long alone.

“Lucifer had already given us a reward Dean, we won’t need for a long while yet,” Sam replied with an eye roll.

“Oh yeah, good job Castiel,” he chuckled and his hand closed around Castiel’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. Not many angels turned to the demon’s side and those that did were mainly in the military and recognizable as traitors. Shortly after Castiel had come to live with the brothers Sam had cast a spell that stopped Castiel’s aging. He was ever a youth on the cusp of an adult. Old enough to travel alone but too young to be believed to have demon influence. Most times the brothers went out Castiel went with them and more often than not he was the one who could get into the angel’s strongholds and then open the gates for the attack. He’d also managed to gain allies for the demons among his own kin. Michael had launched the war after Lucifer and not everyone agreed, some angels thought Michael just has obsessed with Lucifer and many just wanted to go home. Angels were noble, but they weren’t war hungry like the demons could be. It was their longing for the fighting to end that led to the latest battle. When the demon’s had laid siege to the last strongpoint they’d done it knowing they had informants on the inside and that the archangel Michael was there in secret as well. The information had come from Castiel’s allies and so the brothers had been the ones to provide it.

“Luci wouldn’t have gone for the fight if he hadn’t heard about Michael being there. When they fought and Lucifer won he was crazy happy, named me and Sammy dukes or something.”

“I’m glad,” Castiel offered honestly and set about re-stitching the cut as Sam bid them goodbye and left with Bones. Dean lay back on the bed, moving further onto it so he could stretch out with a long relaxed sigh. 

“…What will happen to Micheal?”

Castiel didn’t have doubt very often anymore; he was dedicated to the Winchester brothers and as such dedicated to the demon’s cause. It had surprised him at first how easily he did so, but it had been the angels who attacked the demons unprovoked, chasing after Lucifer, and it had been them who took the land that belong to the demons. There was enough strife among the angels over the war that a fair number had switched sides of late and that spoke of something. Castiel had never doubted his loyalties to the Winchesters, but the archangels had been celebrated leaders where he grew up and a tiny part of him was whispering traitor. Sam would torture Gabriel until he gave up secrets and then ransom him, if Sam couldn’t break him then Dean would get it from him, he’d never failed to before. It was grim fate, but the archangel would survive and return home in the end. Michael would not be granted such a fate Castiel imagined. 

“Who knows, Luci has always been over the top about his brother. But you know Michael’s just as bad, they seem pretty obsessed with one another so I imagine they’ll fight and fuck it out. It’s their business in the end,” Dean dismissed with a wave and Castiel considered the words carefully as he pushed the needle through Dean’s skin, pulling the cut closed again.

“You don’t think he’ll kill him?”

“Are you kidding? Lucifer insisted Michael travel with him every inch of the way home, he kept him at his side at all times. The prisoner slept on the finest blankets and ate the finest food right there with Luci, I’d be surprised if Michael gets a scratch on him really. And Lucifer can be pretty damn tempting when he wants.”

“He’ll seduce him?”

“No matter how long it takes,” Dean agreed and the idea sat strangely ok with Castiel.

“Like how you seduced me?”

“Just like,” the demon agreed and smirked at Castiel as he rubbed ointment for the infection on the cut and then wrapped Dean’s arm.

“You won’t have to leave me here again for a while now right?”

“Why, were you lonely?” Dean teased, pulling Castiel onto his lap and the angel sat back and started undoing the laces of the leggings Dean had on.

“Very much so, Bones is better than no one but I still missed you terribly, I’m not used to not having you around for such a long time,” he explained, a touch shy as he admitted it but Castiel knew Dean would like to hear it.

“It’s ok, we haven’t been gone so long before, if I could have brought you I would have but me and Sammy were on the battlefield for weeks and you wouldn’t have been safe alone in the camps, even if Bones was with you.”

“I know,” the angel agreed and bent to press his face to Dean’s chest for a comforting moment before scooting back and helping Dean pull the leggings off. Sliding off the bed to kneel on the floor, Castiel carefully inspected the wound. The cut on his thigh was deeper than the one on his arm but it was newer and the infection was barely there. Still the stitches were done poorly and rushed so Castiel carefully wiped and cut them out before redoing them. Dean laid back patiently while Castiel worked, but the angel could see his cock filling up as Castiel’s fingers worked along the inside of his thigh. The thin body powerful tail of the demon slithered like a snake along Castiel’s shoulder, curling around his neck and squeezing tight enough to bruise.

“Let me finish, please,” Castiel whispered, face flushing as his own little cock started to harden. Over the years, the angel had learned that for some reason his body very much enjoyed being choked. Dean had become very fond of it as well, always knowing the perfect pressure. With a smirk, he let his tail relax on Castiel’s neck and just laid back and let him work.

“Are you hungry?”

“Nah. Me and Sammy ate on the way back. Luci had a victory feast and insisted we be there last night. I’m still gorged.”

Castiel nodded his head, finishing the stitching in a comforting silence. Once it was done he pressing his lips to the gash. He whispered a healing blessing to it and then bandaged it up before finally crawling up on the bed with Dean. Straddling the demon’s hips as he lifted the Dean’s arm and pressed another blessing to that wound. Dean watched lazily amused as Castiel pressed blessing to each bruise and shallow cut on the demon. He tried not to waste his powers often, but Castiel couldn’t help it. He soothed every ache and pain his magic could find. Dean didn’t protest as all the hurt in him faded. Come tomorrow he would be ready to go into battle all over again while other demons needed to rest and heal naturally. An angel’s healing couldn’t be forced or fabricated, the angel had to genuinely care about the patient for the magic to work. So it wasn’t a well-known thing, few demons had angels and even fewer had angels capable of healing so it gave the Winchester brothers a critical edge.

Castiel was grateful he could offer them that; he felt sometimes that he didn’t give the brother’s enough and they in turn gave him everything. A home filled with comforts, good food, endless books, affection, and attention. It was all there’s and they didn’t have to but they chose to share with him. He wanted to be worth that.

Dean’s erection was pressing to his behind and Castiel sat back up so he could undo his belt. Sometimes under his tunic he wore leggings with the crotch cut out so Dean could take him right away without undressing but Castiel didn’t have them on now so he slipped his belt off and lifted his tunic over his head.

Dean’s hands ran up the angel’s thighs, one hand going to cup his backside while the other danced along his stomach, nails scratching with just enough pressure to make Castiel’s breath hitch. Dean pulled his leggings down so Castiel was left naked for Dean to look his fill. Just seeing the demon look at him so hungrily made Castiel’s wings puff up in arousal.

“You thinned down a little, we’ll have to put weight back on you,” Dean mused, his large hands tracing the dip of Castiel’s slim waist. There were times when the angel forgot to eat, he was used to taking meals with Dean and doing it alone had just made him lonely. But now that Dean was home again Castiel was certain his appetite would return and he told Dean so.

“My little angle, you’d waste away without me,” he muttered and Castiel nodded his head, he knew how desperately attached he was to Dean and how much the demon liked it. Settled bare on his lap, Castiel could feel the length of Dean’s bare cock against his thigh and he squirmed back, wanting to make room so he could get between Dean’s legs and suck him. But the large demon took him by the hips and plucked him off of him, dropping Castiel onto the bed as Dean rolled over him. Leaning back, Dean reached for the little jar hanging along the headboard.

“Did you listen to me and not touch yourself while I was gone?”

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head in positive. Another reason why the month alone had been so hard on him. Dean played with him on a daily basis, Castiel was used to being taken often and he went from that to nothing.

“Was it hard?” Dean questioned, his eyes lit with a lustful amusement as he opened the jar and gathered some slick.

“I tried my best,” Castiel replied, voice feeling weak as Dean’s warm hands reached between his thighs to push into his hole. Two thick digits forced in roughly, but Castiel was trained enough to relax himself and let them in. They burned and he whimpered but despite the sting he didn’t think to close his legs.

“You feel tight, fuck Cas it’s been a long time since you were,” Dean didn’t sound like that was a bad thing, his tone almost fond as he jammed two fingers deep into Castiel’s poor hole, opening it wide and watching his fingers with a smirk.

“Did you miss me fucking you baby?”

Castiel nodded his head, thighs spreading wider as Dean leaned over him again. His fingers pulled free and the blunt head of Dean’s cock pressed a wet kiss to the angel’s hole. Swallowing a whimper Castiel clutched at the bedding as Dean pushed in. It hurt terribly, but Castiel knew how to take the pain and twist into good, he knew how much Dean enjoyed being callous with him and the fact that he was pleasing Dean lit a warmth in his chest.

Castiel didn’t fight the pained sob that left his mouth and when his eyes filled with tears he let them fall. Despite the ache of it his legs still went up around Dean’s waist, spread so wide because of the size difference between them. Still though he hooked his knees and pulled himself further down on Dean’s length.

“Look at you sweetheart,” Dean crooned, one large hand cupping Castiel’s face with his thumb tracing a tear mark. “So damn desperate you don’t care how it hurts.”

Castiel just whimpered in reply, pushing down more and arching when he felt himself take everything, Dean’s entire cock buried in his little ass.

“Please,” he breathed, voice trembling as Castiel gave himself over to the weak part of him. Dean loved an innocent begging angel so Castiel gave that to him, as he grew older and matured he never let himself do so during sex. He was still that little naive angel that the demons brothers had found when it came to this.

“What do you need?” Dean taunted, grinding his hips but not properly thrusting into Castiel. The angel whimpered again, higher now as his legs tried to pull Dean in more.

“Please Dean, f-fuck me.”

In every other aspect of his life, Castiel didn’t use crude language but during sex Dean seemed to love hearing it from him.

“Yeah? My boy wants a good fucking?”

Castiel nodded his head eagerly and let out a happy mewl when Dean pulled back and gave him a single hard thrust. The force shoved Castiel up on the bed, but he hung on to Dean’s waist with his legs. The demon chuckled at that and leaned back, bracing his weight on his arms as he started to roll his hips, shoving into Castiel and making the angel shiver. His wings spread out on the bed and he lifted himself into ever motion.

“I love you,” Castiel gasped out, chanting the words over and over as his demon used him. Dean’s pace went rough quickly, picking up the tempo as he slammed his weight into Castiel’s poor ass. It was hard enough that there would be bruises and the angel was keen for the pain.

A particularly vicious lunge made Castiel shudder and Dean’s one hand gripped his hair, yanking his head back. The harsh action was too much and Castiel sobbed out, his seed spilling over his belly.

“Fuck, you probably got so much build up huh?” Dean mused and his angle trembled as he kept fucking into the wet heat. Dean moved with his typical brutality and his fingers dug into Castiel’s skull, pulling his head back so his neck was presented. He felt Dean lick along his skin once, his jugular on display for the demon. It would only take one good bite for Dean to kill him.

“Please,” Castiel sobbed, legs still pulling Dean into every thrust as he pressed his throat up. He heard the demon chuckle against his throat just before the white hot pain exploded along his neck. Dean’s fangs dug hard, not enough to break the skin, but Castiel would feel it for days. Dean’s hands left his body and he held on with his teeth on the angel’s neck, still fucking him vigorously. The motions were making his fangs scrape and dig worse and the angel whimpered out but pressed into the pain. He knew Dean loved it when Castiel submitted so desperately so he hugged the demon’s neck, holding on as Dean pound his release into him. The frantic lunges made Castiel shiver as Dean pumped his seed into him. The demon’s body temperature way hotter then Castiel’s own and his body jerked with each hot spurt inside him, feeling the heat of Dean’s seed. It was a sensation that the angel had come to love.

“Fuck, still the best,” Dean grunted, pull back and winking at Castiel and making him feel ridiculous good. Sitting back, Dean pulled himself out and his fingers slid in easily now, thrusting through the mess of come and rubbing that place inside the angel that made him shiver.

Dean’s other hand curled around Castiel’s cock, rubbing along it and watching the angel squirm. The feeling of the fingers hitting him in the inside and the friction on his erection was too much for Castiel. After being without for so long he gave a weak sound and came which a shiver.

“Look at you, so easy to get off. I think I’ll milk you dry tonight,” Dean mused, fingers coming from Castiel’s hole to drag through the semen on his stomach. Dean’s fingers trailed up and lazily traced the scar carved into his chest. It was the Winchester family sigil and the angel wore it with pride. It was a symbol of the first time he met the Winchester brothers and became their consort.

When Dean lifted his wet fingers and touched Castiel’s bottom lip he opened his mouth and sucked them down, swallowing the taste and cleaning them with his tongue.

Dean smiled down at him, his expression still dark and hungry as he pulled his fingers free and curled his hand around Castiel’s delicate neck.

“Think I’m going to enjoy breaking you back in. You’re not gonna be able to walk right tomorrow. ”

Castiel nodded his head in agreement, feeling the hand on his throat tighten so he couldn’t get air in and the burn of it made his spent cock twitch.

“Who do you love the most angel?”

“You Dean.”


End file.
